The Nicloan
by ChacyFTW
Summary: The Doctor and Martha end up stranded on a planet called Niloan. The creature doesn't let the doctor fix the TARDIS. So until they find the Nicloan's weakness Martha and the doctor are in a pickle. There only one way out and it's not the TARDIS.
1. The Nicloanians

** (Time: After the episode "The Widow and the Wardrobe")**

**Martha's POV**

Me and the Doctor are traveling in the TARDIS and we crash land into a planet called Niloan.

How we crash is a long story but I'll tell you anyways.

Today, I was very very bored. I had nothing to do but wait for Mickey. I called him but he didn't answer.

So, I did the one thing I knew would be a bad decision but at least fun. I called the Doctor.

He look different from when I last saw him. But I wasn't thinking about that. I asked him to take me to a random planet.

"What planet did you have in mind, Doctor," I asked.

"Oh, where ever it takes us."

I hear the TARDIS start up and we crash land and the TARDIS powered down.

"Uh oh, I didn't do that." he said.

"Where are we" I say as I open the door.

"Planet Niloan."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all the planet is lifeless and it is habitable by humans."

"So..we're stuck, at least we have food."

"Yes, well let's just see what happened to the TARDIS."

My eyes go wide. "How?"

"I don't know actually."

"Well it seems this planet _is _inhabited."

[Theme song]

"So doctor are you going to fix the TARDIS or are we going to explore the planet?"

"Does the exploring include looking at the water?"

"What's wrong with the-" I stop talking when I saw the water. It was blue but bluer than blue water.

I know what your thinking. So what blue water is blue water. But the water was bluer in one spot.

"Ok, I have a theory. It's moving towards us and its forming a human shape, yeah it's only a thought but, RUN!"

As we are running I hear water evaporating. So we stopped.

"What _is _that?!" I ask again.

"I think its a water monster, lets call it a Nicloan."

"Oh the Lord of Time doesn't know everything."

"Can we just fix the TARDIS so we don't get killed."

"The Doctor I always knew never quit. He would face danger in the eye and laugh. What happened to him?"

"Nothing I don't want someone this brilliant to die."

"Well sorry doctor but you know how stubborn I am."

"Well I suppose I can fix the TARDIS and we could still stay here. But only for 3 days."

Now our journey was going to become a lot harder then we thought.

"What happened to the sand it's all gooey." I said

"Hmm, I'll go fix the TARDIS's scanner and then I'll run it through."

Once he finished fixing the TARDIS it got completely destroyed by the creature or the Nicloan.

"This just got a whole lot harder."

**Hey guys this is my second fan-fiction so I'm a little more experienced. Please tell me if I should keep going. Hope you guys liked the first part of this story!**


	2. Impossible Rainbow

**Doctor's POV**

"Well Martha, I knew what to do long ago. Now I haven't the slightest idea." I said.

"Well then. We have to do it the old-fashioned way. Doctor do you have a microscope?" she asked.

"It's not indestructible but yes I'll examine it you...go to the library and find a book on Niloan."

As I look into the microscope (surprised enough that it doesn't break) I see a small green creature much like oh say the Nicloan.

"Doctor, I've got the book. Find anything?" She asked.

"Yes, good news and bad news."

"What's the good news."

"I found a way to kill them."

"Ok, whats the bad news?"

"These are Nicloan eggs."

"WHAT?" she says in surprise.

"My same reaction...only less dramatic."

"How do you kill them?"

"Well that's just more bad news. The only way to kill them is to have the material the TARDIS is made of. I watched the Nicloan dissolve as it broke the TARDIS. I picked up the eggs and threw them at the old girl and they evaporated."

"So why isn't the sand (this was my mistake), er eggs not evaporating."

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Is there anything else you know?"

"Yes, actually."

"What is it."

"We are in the capital of the planet! Now can I see the book?"

She handed me the book. I read though and raised my eyebrows.

"'They reproduce by being killed.'"

"No, that's why the sand is not eggs."

"And that why the TARDIS isn't sinking. Because it's the only place that was covered."

"So how do we kill them with them laying eggs?"

I read the table of contents. There 'Stages of life, geography, reproduction, history', everything but weaknesses and strengths or allies.

I checked the index and as I saw a weaknesses page the book nearly got pull away from my by the creature.

"Quit it Martha!" I looked up and saw a small purple Nicloan.

"Martha! They are hatching!"

We run to the other side of the island where we find ourselves face to face with a silver Nicloan with a Tiara on its head. And yes I knew it was a tiara.

"Greeting, I am the Nicloanian Queen. My matronymic is Silvia."

I had absolutely no idea what matronymic was. Maybe name, but that wasn't the problem. This Nicloan was very advanced according to the looks of it. I'm sure it already knew what and who I was.

The problem was, why was this one not hostile?


End file.
